


Shapes

by LamiaCalls



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, fluff and feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiaCalls/pseuds/LamiaCalls
Summary: Harley pressed herself into the curve of Edward’s body, where she fit perfectly, almost like she were made to be there.
Relationships: Edward Nygma/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Flash With Benefits





	Shapes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wiccy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiccy/gifts).



Harley pressed herself into the curve of Edward’s body, where she fit perfectly, almost like she were made to be there. He shook his head gently, trying to dislodge that thought.

She reached behind her, grabbed his arm, pulled it over to hold her. He likes letting her take the lead.

“Whatcha thinking about, Eddie?” she said.

“Nothing,” he lied. Nothing about the smell of her hair, the feel of her naked body against his, the way her skin felt as he stroked her stomach, the sound of her breathing…not to mention, the ghost of their sex, those heady feelings — physical, emotional — still swirling through his veins. He can barely keep his eyes open but he doesn’t want to fall asleep just yet. He wants to chatter with her, as if he were her boyfriend, not just the person she sought out for comfort.

“Doesn’t sound like nothing,” she said, elbowing him in the ribs. He grunts. “I can hear you thinking.”

He tried not to smile, even though she wasn’t looking at him. Somehow, she always sensed when he was smiling, just like she was able to sense just about everything else about him.

“Good thoughts or bad?” she said.

Okay, now he couldn’t help but smile. She knew him too well — way, way too well.

“Good,” he admitted, trying to lose the words in the tangle of her hair.

“Good,” she repeated. She wiggles her butt against him, and he can already feel his body responding, despite being freshly fucked and tired as all hell. She had that effect on him. “Share with the class, Eddie!”

He shifted his weight around, wound his arm under her head, tried to buy himself some time. Finally, he gave up, and said: “Just like having you here.”

He shut his eyes, hoping it wouldn’t be met with ridicule, even though, that wasn’t Harley’s style.

“I like being here,” she said, a little quieter than before. She wiggles further back into him, until he’s almost being pushed off the bed, but he doesn’t complain.

 _But you don’t like it for the same reasons_ , he thought. He was safety to her. She was…a lot more than that to him.

They lay in companionable silence for a while. He thought about how much he would give for her to stay for longer, that he would have the courage to ask her, when he was pretty sure he’ll be rejected. But he can imagine it at least, while his eyes, in turn, try to map every freckle and flaw on her skin for safe keeping.

Harley elbowed him again.

“Quiet down back there,” she said, and he heard the smile in her voice, “I’m trying to sleep.”

“Fine,” he said, with an exaggerated sigh, and tried to settle his thoughts down to sleep too.


End file.
